Finally Accepted
by JesterNoel13
Summary: Without a real weapon she's had to resort to trickery. She blacks out after a fight and wakes up in a very strange school. She meets some interesting friends and the one person she was hoping she'd never see again. With a tragic back-story and a life altering secret if they find out will they kick her out or will she finally be accepted.


**I DON"T OWN THE SOUL EATER CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>Hey my name's Maka Albarn and I'm well…a hybrid. I'm part meister and part witch, which is the exact reason I don't have a weapon along with more…err personal reasons. I live in Death City, Nevada and well I'm not really favored around here, in fact most people want to kill me. Witches are one of the enemies of Death City along with the kishins of course. This is exactly what our story starts off with a kishin, or rather a kishin egg; a human turned evil who devoured other human's souls. The only way to prevent actual kishins is to get rid of the kishin eggs themselves. This is exactly what I'm doing as we speak so on with the actual story!<p>

Maka POV

"I still can't believe it's not here yet. My soul perception detected it and it was only a couple feet away." I whined.

"Maka maybe it got lost chasing after you." Blair purred from her spot next to me. Oh, and by purred I mean literally, because Blair is a magic purple cat. She was given to me by my mother long ago, and has been with me ever since then. Basically Blair is my best friend and the only real family I have left.

"Maybe."

"Oh look there it is!"

"Well that's my cue." I said, hoping out of the tree, my katanas at the ready. "Your soul is mine!" I shouted at it and lunged. The kishin didn't put up much of a fight and I took it down with ease. I sliced its head off and it disappeared, being replaced by a hovering red soul. Unfortunately I wasn't able to leave unscathed seeing as how the kishin had managed to slice open my side without me noticing. Blood gushed out onto the cobblestone path mixing with the rain pouring down from overhead. My katanas clattered to the ground and I dropped to my knees doubling over in pain. Red dots crowded my vision and I could faintly hear someone calling my name before I was lost to the darkness.

I awoke in a strange looking room, I tried to sit up only to be met with sharp shooting pains. Reluctantly, I layed back down on the bed. I looked to my left to see an odd white haired boy sitting in a chair beside the bed I was on. He stirred, yawning and then opening his eyes slowly. He had the most mesmerizing blood colored eyes and not to mention razor sharp shark teeth. Talk about badass. He smirked, and I tilted my head in confusion.

"You think so?" he asked.

"W-What?" I asked.

"You think I look badass eh?" he said.

"As if." I turned my head blushing.

"Mmhmm. I'm Soul by the way."

"Maka."

"Feel better?"

"If you mean do you feel like you've been stabbed sixteen times and then hit by a truck. Most definently."

I heard him chuckle slightly before standing up. "Well I best go get Nygus and tell her you're awake." he said before leaving the room. I felt the presence before I heard it as a blue haired boy crashed through the window to my right.

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS HERE! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME PEASANTS!" he bellowed posing. And that's when it a girl with long black hair came in behind him blurting out apologies.

"Maaakkkaaa…."

"As if someone like you could hurt a god like me."

"Chop!" I said slamming the spine of my book down on the blue haired monkey's head practically splitting it in half.

"Fuck! Maka that hurt like hell! "He said holding his throbbing head.

"Serves you right Blackstar."

Soul and Nygus walked back into the room seconds later and saw the damage.

"Blackstar you idiot! Have you ever heard of using a door?" Soul yelled.

"Gods like me don't need to use doors! Plus I was in a hurry to see Maka. It's been a long time pipsqueak." Blackstar said smiling down on me.

"I'm not a pipsqueak, you loud mouthed monkey!"

"If you don't mind me asking how you do two know each other? I'm Tsubaki by the way." Tsubaki said smiling down at me.

"We're childhood friends." I replied.

"Well how did you two first meet?" asked Tsubaki.

"It was the day before Tuesday twelve years ago. The birds were flying in the big sk-"

THUNK!

"Star you idiot! Learn to get to the point and why don't you learn the days of the week too while you're at it!" I said wiping his blood off the spine of my book.

"Fine now as I was saying-"

"No! You had a chance to tell the story. Now it's my turn…"I trail off remembering exactly how it had happened.

~ FLASHBACK ~

Three year old Maka was sitting on a swing in the park reading "The Poky Little Puppy" under her favorite tree that particular Monday. She thought she heard a noise above her and looked up only to be met with a face full of strawberry ice cream cone and all. She heard someone laughing from the same place and her blood began to boil.

"That was so fun-Ahhh!" The voice screamed and it seemed to be getting awfully close. The other person landed on top of Maka causing her to fall off the swing and eat sand literally. She spat out the sand and turned to the young boy who had just fallen on her. He was laughing at her. Her eye twitched and she began to yell at him.

"Watch where you're going stupid! Next time you fall out of a tree I'd appreciate it if you fell on the concrete and break you face rather than mine!" she yelled getting up to brush off her skirt.

"Maybe you should watch where you swinging!" he countered.

"Don't climb trees and eat ice cream at the same time you stupid blue haired monkey!" She said scowling

"I'm the great Blackstar, and one day I'll surpass the gods! The great Blackstar doesn't take orders from pipsqueaks! He replied laughing.

"An idiot like you could never surpass the gods..." She mumbled under her breath. "I'm Maka by the way. Have you seen my book? I think I dropped it when your blue butt landed on me."

"Oh. This thing…It broke my fall." He said holding up a mangled version of what used to be her book.

"YOU RUINED MY BOOK! MAKA-CHOP!" she shrieked as she knocked him out with another book she pulled out of who knows where.

~ END OF FLASHBACK~

"Sounds like something he would do considering only stupid people climb trees and eat ice cream simultaneously. How uncool." Soul said.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR GOD STUPID!" Blackstar shouted. He began to bicker back and forth with Soul. The two traded insults for what seemed like ages, until the nurse ushered them all out of the room claiming I needed more rest.

Blair's POV

Oh no Maka's gone! Where could she be? What if they captured her? I hope she's ok and I hope she comes back for me.

Maka's POV

I stirred slightly, piano music drifting in through the open window. I glanced around the room, spotting my clothes freshly cleaned and my katanas laying on the nightstand. I dressed quickly and followed the sound. I stumbled upon what I assumed was the music room and found Soul there. His eyes were closed and he was still playing the same tune. I leaned against the doorframe and listened silently. Enjoying the sound of the unique melody.

"MAAAAKAAAA!" I heard Blackstar shout from down the hall. I headed back to the infirmary to find the blue haired monkey sitting on my bed.

"What Star?"

"Lord Death sent me to escort you to the Death Room. There is something he wishes to discuss with you." Minutes later I found myself in the Death Room standing in front of Lord Death himself, or at least I think so…

"Hiya there I'm Lord Death! Who might you be?

"Maka Albarn, daughter of 3 star meister Kami Albarn, and meister."

"Well Miss Maka, Prof. Stein tells me that you possess the unique ability known as soul perception."

"Yes sir."

"With a gift like that, I think you could be a better meister than you're mother was. So Maka if you'd like I'll allow you to study here at the academy. Whad'ya say?"

"I'd love to."

With those three words, I would forever change my fate. From then on my life would never be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the redone version of my fanfic. Please R&amp;R! Thanks <strong>

**~ JesterNoel13**


End file.
